The writer considers opportune a review of the origin of the motion in the kinematic mechanism which is the basis of the versions of the electromechanical device according to the present invention, by means of schematic representations of the prior art (FIGS. 1 and 2) which illustrate, in two versions, the baseline genesis from which the research aimed at a practical use thereof, started.
It shall be noted that the letters of the figures are accompanied by a second letter “V” or “O”, which mean the vertical or horizontal direction of the fix or mobile parts.
In the double axial and radial view of FIG. 1, a main shaft AM jointly supports a crank MA having at its end a pin PE, having a symmetry axis parallel to the one of the main shaft, and to which is axially bound a linear element formed by the solid union of two equal connecting rods BV, BO having their head in common and showing at their feet two pins SV, SO joint to said rods, and forming axial constraint for two cursors CV, CO. The symmetry axis of the pins SV, SO and the one of pin PE are coplanar and parallel. The distance between main shaft AM and pin PE is Rϕ and the one between the latter and pins SV, SO also is Rϕ, while their reciprocal distance is 2*Rϕ.
In the field of the specific state of the art, document EP 0754 880 A2 describes an improved mechanism for the transformation of rotational motions into harmonic rectilinear motions, comprising in particular two rectilinear guides with coinciding axes, reciprocally orthogonal and traversed by cursors moved in harmonic natural motion by a single pin crank mechanism, consisting of two rods having common head and opposed ends, aligned and connected so as to form a rigid bar carrying on the ends pins axially constrained to said cursors.
Given the disposition shown in FIG. 1 it is known that when shaft AM rotates, supplying cursors CO, CV, axially constrained to the respective pins SV, SO placed at the feet of connecting rods BV, BO, appropriate reciprocally orthogonal sliding guides GS, said cursors move in harmonic natural alternate motion, covering a total rectilinear path of 2*4*Rϕ for each of them and for each round angle of main shaft AM.
The Cartesian coordinates of the axes of pins SV, SO are identified by angle α covered by the longitudinal axis of crank MA which is, as we know, Rϕ:Xo(α)=2*Rϕ*cos(α);Yo(α)=ϕ;Xv(α)=ϕ;Yv(α)=2*Rϕ*sen(α).
The subscripts “o”, “v” of the listed formulas also in this case have the meaning of horizontal and vertical.
It is shown how the crank mechanism, in all its versions, transfers mechanical energy with maximum efficiency, as user of engine torque applied to the main shaft AM as well as like vectors resulting as acting according to linear sliding guides of cursors CV, CO and applied to them, according to the path direction. The present invention uses the second mode by means of traction electromagnets with movable core, as will be described herein below. It is right to anticipate that for describing the motion of the different parts in the figures, the writer has preferred to always start from the generic rotation startup of the main shaft AM instead from impulses of electromagnetic nature coming from the periphery of the device.
Referring now to the geometry of the crank mechanism, it is known that the angle formed by the sliding trajectories of cursors CV, CO is always half the one formed by the plans on which the longitudinal axes of pins SV, SO lie, whereby said plans have the axis of pin PE as their hinge. This explains why in the present case—the axes of the pins SV, SO being coplanar to the one of pin PE, and therefore lying at 180° angles plans—the sliding directions of cursors CV, CO form a 90° angle.
In FIG. 2 we find some functional elements described before, like main shaft AM, crank MA and pin PE; but instead of a double connecting rod BV, BO carrying at its ends pins SV, SO, we find the equivalent of endless bars identical to the one of FIG. 1, and ideally shown by the diameters of the primitive having radius Rϕ of the gear IN, axially constraint to pin PE, rotating inside the toothed ring CD, whose primitive has an obligated diameter of 4*Rϕ.
In the example, two virtual pins SV, SO are arbitrarily chosen, whose longitudinal axes affect the primitive of gear IN at the ends of a virtual bar also chosen among the infinite diameters of the primitive. It is superfluous to note that even in this case the linear module of the real and virtual parts is Rϕ.
Given the disposition shown in FIG. 2 it is known that when main shaft AM rotates, crank MA, through pin PE, forces gear IN to rotate inside toothed ring CD while virtual pins SV, SO—already listed on the preferential diameter—translate of the identical motion already seen on the same trajectories of FIG. 1, no longer benefitting of the constraint of sliding provided by guides GS, but of the sole rotation constraint between toothed ring CD and gear IN.
It is intuitive that the positions of the axes of the virtual pins SV, SO are always found at the angle α covered by the longitudinal axis of crank MA.